So Sweet and Pure
by FavorTheHeart
Summary: Naruto has a painful addiction, he's had it for years. This addiction has been his coping method, but what happens when a nosy teacher discovers his secret and tries to change him? One sided SasuNaru and eventually KakaNaru.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey there, nice of you to read this. This isn't technically my first story but it is my first one published on FanFic. I hope you enjoy reading it and I would love to read your feed back. (If you are criticizing it, make sure it is constructive. I don't want any hate) Unless I have something important to say, then after this AN I wont be writing any more. Enjoy!

So sweet and pure, that's the only way to describe it. Naruto continued until the crimson oozed all down his forearm and onto the floor. He had first learned about the art of cutting when reading some dusty old book in the second hand store. He had been chased down by some of the villagers and was simply passing the time, hiding, until they gave up and left. At first, the thought of purposely hurting yourself disturbed him, but then he got to thinking about it. He was constantly getting hurt during missions, always shedding blood, so what difference would it make if it was self-inflicted? And according to the book it helped to lower stress and lessens emotional pain? After thinking about it some more, he decided to go for it.

So that's where we find him, alone in his small, locked bathroom, the lights off, curled into the corner and cutting his forearm. Finally he lowered the knife, now covered in blood. Naruto leaned his head back against the wall, panting slightly from the rush of adrenaline and the tingling sensation in his arm. It felt so incredibly good; Naruto didn't understand why he hadn't heard of it before. Cutting was an excellent form of therapy without needing to pay a fortune. After about a minute of sitting there, a broad smile on his face, Naruto noticed the pain and tingling disappeared. Frowning, he looked down at his arm. Kyuubi had already healed it and replenished his blood supply.

He quickly stood up and washed off the drying blood, yup, no scar either. Naruto was a little lost on how to feel about this, on one hand, he didn't have to worry about anyone noticing embarrassing scars, on the other hand, he didn't get to feel as much pain, and he kinda wanted the scars. He felt rage begin to swirl around in him. Naruto wanted people to see the scars! He wanted the villagers to know what they had driven him to! He wanted them to see his suffering and suffer in turn! Enraged, he swiped up the knife and stabbed it straight into his arm, practically disconnecting it. Naruto chuckled at first, his laughter built up slowly, loudly to a cackling scream as the pain registered in his brain. He began drooling and went cross eyed. The pain! The pain was so beautiful! He wanted more, MORE! He stole the knife from its home in his arm and raised it high above his head, the blood dripping down onto his golden yellow hair. Naruto smiled and brought the knife down, as he did, Naruto lost consciousness from too much blood loss. He collapsed onto the floor, the knife barely missing his throat and skidding over to the wall to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Two years had gone by since he first cut himself. For a while he had limited mobility in his arm, but Kyuubi was able to eventually heal it completely. Naruto never went that over board again, but he still continues to cut himself almost nightly. He decided he was grateful for his super healing, that way he could cut himself as much as he wanted each and every night, and by the time he awoke the next morning, he was completely fine. Naruto was so grateful because he was under a lot of emotional turmoil at the moment. He had finally managed to become a full-fledged ninja (at that time he hadn't cut as much) and was placed on the same team as Sakura. Unfortunately for him, He was also on the same team as Sasuke who he hated with a passion.

One night, when they were small children, Naruto was being beaten by some villagers. It was all fine and normal for him though, so he knew how to handle it. Just as he thought the villagers were about bored and giving up, he noticed out of the corner of his eye a small shadow, Naruto squinted and made it out to be Sasuke, half hidden behind a corner, watching intently. Naruto tried to see him more clearly, moving his head slightly to try and see better, was that boy…smiling? Naruto's actions didn't go unnoticed by the villagers and, with new found power, they continued to torture him. This time Naruto was caught off guard and on instinct began fighting back. This only served to enrage the villagers more, and they decided that Naruto needed to be taught an extra "special" lesson. They bound Naruto who could only lay there trying to scream out from behind his gag, tears streaming from his eyes as he was raped over and over by each of the villagers. The faint sound of a young boy's laughter ringing in his ears.

Naruto awoke with a start, when had he fallen asleep? He slowly unclenched his tight fisted hands and shakily got up, looking around at his surroundings. He had been waiting at the bridge for his team to show up; he had gotten there extra early because he was so excited to actually start training and going on missions. Judging by the sun's position, and the sounds coming from the nearby training grounds, his team had come and went off to train without him a while ago. Naruto debated whether or not to go train with them or to just call it a day and go home. Deciding he would probably be punished for the latter, he shuffled his way to the training grounds.


End file.
